gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tracey De Santa
Tracey De Santa (* 1991, früher Tracey Townley, auch Traci), von Michael auch Trace genannt, ist ein Charakter aus Grand Theft Auto V. Sie ist die Tochter von Michael und Amanda und die Schwester von Jimmy. Das Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater scheint nicht das Allerbeste zu sein. Sie will um jeden Preis berühmt werden, weshalb sie an Bulimie leidet. Michael bemerkt dies und versucht, seine Tochter davon abzuhalten. Sie tritt auch einmal bei der Castingshow "Fame or Shame" auf, Michael und Trevor unterbrechen jedoch ihren Auftritt und jagen Lazlow aus dem Studio (siehe Mission Fame or Shame). Später verbessert sich das Verhältnis wieder zu Ihrem Vater. Obwohl ihr es schwerfällt, vermisst sie ihn nach dem Auszug aus der Villa, was sie auch in mehreren E-Mails schreibt. Nach der zweiten Chance bei Fame or Shame möchte sie an einem College studieren. Sie ist das einzige Familienmitglied "De Santa", das auch außerhalb von Missionen durch die Stadt fährt. Wenn Michael zu Hause ist, sieht er manchmal Tracey in ihrem gelben Issi vom Grundstück fahren. Tracey lässt sich wie alle anderen Familienmitglieder "De Santa" und alle Angestellten wie der Gärtner Carlos oder das Hausmädchen Eva nicht direkt töten. Nur durch eine Explosion, die durch Granaten, Haftbomben, Granatwerfer, Panzerfaust, Raketenwerfer, Raketenabfeuernde Fortbewegungsmittel und explodierende Tanks & Fortbewegungsmittel ausgelöst werden kann, einen körperlichen Stoßschaden wie ein fahrendes Auto oder ein Aufprall und durch Ertrinken kann sie getötet werden, da eine Schusswaffe nicht feuert, sobald das Fadenkreuz auf ihren Körper gerichtet ist. Danach schreibt sie dem Mörder eine wütende SMS und dieser zahlt die Behandlungskosten. Da sie sich allerdings oft im Haus aufhält, und weder eine Schusswaffenführung im Haus noch ein Schuss auf sie möglich ist, muss eine Granaten|Granate oder Haftbombe ins Haus gelangen. Dies ist über die Eingangstür, über das Badezimmerfenster und über die Terassentür möglich. Da sie sich oft zusammen mit Amanda oder der Haushälterin in der Küche befindet. Allerdings ist es einfacher sie im Auto zu töten, da sie ab und zu durch die Stadt fährt. In GTA Online kommt Tracey nicht persönlich vor. Sie ist manchmal nur im Fernsehen bei Fame or Shame zu sehen wie sie verschiedene Auftritte macht. Ansonsten kann es vorkommen, dass sie von Lamar während der Einleitung kurz erwähnt wird. Missionsauftritte Grand Theft Auto V *Komplikationen (wird von Jimmy beschimpft und hört danach in ihrem Zimmer Musik, während Franklin in das Haus einbricht) *Vater & Sohn *Papis kleines Mädchen *Freundschaftsanfrage *Fame or Shame *Yoga beruhigt (nur Anruf) *Leichte Turbulenzen (nur Anruf) *Familienzusammenführung *Fürsorglicher Vater (Auftraggeberin/optionale Mission) *Der Zusammenbruch *Die Zeit ist reif (während Telefongespräch mit Amanda erwähnt) Grand Theft Auto Online *''Einleitung'' (kann erwähnt werden) *''Fame or Shame'' Trivia * Wenn Michael Tracey auf ihrem Handy anruft, nennt sie sich auf dem Anrufbeantworter Tracey Suxx. Dies ist womöglich eine Anspielung auf Candy Suxx. * Sie fährt einen gelben Issi. Auf dem Nummernschild ihres Wagens steht P3RSEUS. * Obwohl Tracey Michaels Tochter ist, kann er sich nicht mit ihr auf ein Treffen verabreden. Damit ist sie die einzige Person seiner Familie, bei der diese Funktion nicht verfügbar ist. * Tracey ist 22 Jahre alt und somit 1991 geboren. * Sie besaß laut einem Foto in ihrem Zimmer einen Hund. * Nach all den Jahren steht Trevor immer noch zu seinem Wort, Tracey vor Leuten, die sie anmachen oder ausnutzen, zu beschützen. Dies schwor sich Trevor als sie zwei Jahre alt war. * Sie raucht heimlich, auch zuhause im Bad, was Michael missfällt. * Tracey kann auf den Wechsel zu ihrem Vater Michael in folgenden Situationen angetroffen werden: ::Betrunken auf der Villatreppe. Nach einem Dialog kann man ihr 50 Dollar geben oder nicht. :: Sie und Amanda kommen durch die Wohnungstür vom Shoppen. :: Michael lässt sie aus dem Wagen aussteigen und sie geht Shoppen. :: Einen Streit in der Wohnung. * Im zweiten Versuch bei Fame or Shame singt sie ein Lied über Ihren Vater. * In Ihrem Zimmer steht ein Bild von ihren Großeltern. * Auf ihrer linken Halsseite sind Welpenpfoten tätowiert. Bildergalerie Tracy.jpg|Tracey auf einer Yacht Tracy De Santa.PNG|Tracey auf einem Artwork De Santa Großeltern.png|Traceys Großeltern Großeltern De Santa.png|Traceys Großeltern Tracey Kind.png|Tracey als Kind Amanda Tracey Backen.png|Amanda und die junge Tracey beim Backen De Santas Restaurant.png|Die De Santas im Restaurant Tracey Treppe betrunken GTA V.png|Tracey betrunken auf der Treppe TraceyAquarius.png|Tracey auf der Aquarius (Yacht) TraceySantaMariaBeach.png|Tracey am Strand TraceyNightclub.png|Tracey im Nachtclub "Galaxy" Siehe auch *Traceys Lifeinvader-Profil en:Tracey De Santa es:Tracey De Santa fr:Tracey De Santa hu:Tracey De Santa pl:Tracey De Santa ru:Трейси Де Санта pt:Tracey De Santa Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-Online-Charaktere